Love In Music School
by Luphy.love.Gray.HM
Summary: Jack Yang baru aja masuk ke sekolah Musik dah di timpa bencana berat ! Dan Claire adiknya ini lagi disukain sama seseorang yang bener-bener dia benci yaitu Phantom Skye Stainer.Gimana ya kelanjutan nasib dari Claire ? apakah na'as? baikkah? atau apa ya ? yuk masuk ke fic pertama saya and let's enjoy !sory ya chapter nya gak aku pisah soalnya buat nya keburu sih! ;-(


Luphy Cute: Halowwww… semuaa….! Selamat datang di fic pertama saya ya.-tereak pake' lospeker- (?)

Claire:hosh….hosh…..-nggak tahu datang dari mana-

LuphyCute: hih…datang tak di undang pulang tak di antar…fufufufu

Claire : heh? –getok author pake' palu- emang gue jelangkung apa?-marah'' kayak sapi belum di kasih makan seminggu-

LuphyCute:adaw… cakit tau-gaya sok imut gitu- hah… kamu ngapain disini? Siapa kamu?-pura'' amnesia-

Calire : haduh…capek deh… udah ah mulai aja deh ni fic kelama'an tau-muntah melihat gaya sang author sableng-

LuphyCute:Oh iya lupa kan jadi nya! Ya udah yuk kita mulai.

*mohon ma'af kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, bahasa atau apalah itu…maklum saya baru pertama kali buat fic nih*

**Girl Band Vs Boy Band**

**Mulai Hidup Baru**

**Jack PoV**

''fyuh… akhirnya sampai juga disini" kata ku sambil menurunkan koper-koper ku dari kapal.

" nah sekarang tinggal cari penginapan deh… tapi dimana yah?'' aku pun membuka peta mineral town.

LuphyCute: heh? Darimana kau dapat itu hah? **-,-" **–bingung nian saya-

Jack: ajaib kan ! coba tebak dari mana aku dapet ini?

LuphyCute:Hmmm…-mikir keras ampe'jungkir balik- zack ? Taylor? Van? Mayor?

-semua penduduk harvest moon di sebutin semua-

Jack: ha! Siapa ya kenal-pura" gak inget-

LuphyCute hanya bisa bergubraks'' ah lanjut yukz..

''hehemm…." Seorang bapak-bapak berdehem

"Eehhh…! "-kaget setengah piring-

LuphyCute:setengah mati kale-_-'

Jack :Bodo':P

" oh ma'af kan saya, kamu jadi kaget ya?" Tanya orang itu sambil bantu aku berdiri.

"oh gak papah kok" kataku mencoba sopan pada dia

" kamu orang baru disini yah? Nama kamu siapa? Kalau nama saya zack!" kata orang itu yang bernama zack.

" Emm…anu nama saya Jack hikaru. Panggil saja Jack."kataku ragu-ragu.

" Oh… Jack ya. Kamu pasti nyari penginapan kan ? sini saya antar kamu ke satu-satunya penginapan di kota ini." Jelas zack.

-Akhirnya ada juga yang ngebantu- kataku dalam hati.

" arigatou gozaimasu."kataku ampe sujud syukur dihadapan nya. – aish lebayy –

Aku pun di antar oleh pak zack ke Inn.

**In Inn**

-hmm… jadi ini penginapan nya. Rumah nya besar dan banyak jendela nya . bersih lagi.- gumam ku sambil melihat bangunan besar itu.

" Permisi Ann ini ada yang mau memesan kamar ." kata pak zack pada seseorang wanita yang memakai overall biru dan rambut nya di kepang satu dengan pita putih yang cantik.

-manis nya gadis itu- gumam ku lagi .

" Hay, namaku Ann . Senang berkenalan dengan mu" sambut gadis itu ramah padaku.

" Hay juga. Nama ku Jack Hikaru. Panggil aja aku Jack" Balas ku sambil tersenyum kecil pada nya.

" Oh ya, Jack aku tinggal ya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku di luar sana. Dadah" kata pak zack meninggal kan aku dan Ann sediri.

" Oh, ya, silahkan. Terima kasih ya " jawabku pada pak zack yang makin menjauh dari Inn.

" Oh ya,kamu mau pesan kamar ya?" Tanya ann padaku.

" Emmm… iya. aku mau pesan kamar satu?" kataku

" Yay…. Hore…" teriak nya sambil memeluk aku erat-ampe gak bisa napas hah?-

"hemph…hemph A-ann ….A-aku !" kataku tersenda-sendat

" Oh ya maafkan aku. Soal nya aku seneng banged akhirnya teman ku disini akan bertambah" kata nya sambil melepaskan pelukan nya yang. Kulihat juga mukanya pun bersemu.

"uhuk…uhuk… oh ya gak apa lah " balasku pada ann sambil terbatuk-btuk.

"Nah, ayo jack aku antar kamu ke kamar ya" .

Aku pun mengikuti nn sambil membawa dua koper juga ada lift + tangga. Aku pun reflex masuk lift…tapi, "Hey Jack em…anu itu lift lagi rusak jadi naek tangga aja ya" kata ann yang seddikit gusar sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Gubraks" Jack pun hanya bisa bergubrak'' ria mendengar penjelasan ann.

"O ya udah lah gak papah … em naek tangga ya?" kata Jack tak percaya.

" Ya ampun Jack. Ya ealah masak mau naek pesawat?" kata Ann sambil sweatdropped.

-ya udah lah gak papa paling cuma 1 lantai- gumamku lagi

" Halo…HALO JACK!" seru ann sedari tadi yang berusaha membangunkan ku dari lamunan ku. " Ya…Oh ya lupa yuk naik" ajak ku pada ann tanpa merasa berdosa pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tngkahku yang suka sekali melamun.

**Di lantai atas**

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…aduh capek banged nih ann" keluhku sehabis menaiki tangga yang lebih pantas di sebut **"NERAKA"** bagiku sih.

" Halah Cuma naek tangga aja ampe' segitu nya tiap hari aja aku naek tangga ini gak ada capek'' nya kok. Nanti juga kamu terbiasa." Ucap ann santai .

"Di lantai 2 ini ada 2 ruangan. Satu untuk cewek dan satu untuk cowok ." kata Ann sambil menunjuk

**KAMAR CEWEK**

dua ruangan besar yang bertuliskan **" KAMAR CEWEK"** yang berada di sebelah kanan dan

**KAMAR COWOK**

"**KAMAR COWOK" **yang berada disebelah kiri. Lalu ann pun mengetuk pintu kamar cowok

…..Knock….Kriet…bunyi pintu terbuka dan muncul sesosok mahluk hitam memakai bandana ungu yang kaya habis disate-HAH!-." Hai ann !" sapa orang itu ." Oh hai Kai . Ini Jack . dia akan jadi teman baru kita." Kata ann mulai memperkenal kan ku pada orang itu."Kalau begitu ayo masuk perkenalkan dirimu pada ku dan yang lain .oke?" kata Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya." Eh… baiklah" kataku ngeri melihat tindakan orang 'sate'itu."Aku pergi dulu yaa! Kutunggu di bawah untuk makan malam. Bye." Kata ann sambil turun tangga"bye" balas ku dan Kai kompak." Masuk yuk " ajak Kai sambil mendorong ku masuk. Aku melihat ada 2 orang . satu memakai topi yang bertuliskan "UMA" ,dan satu lagi berpakaian serba coklat dan sambil duduk di kasur putih berserta selimut putih nya." Hey Kawan-kawan kita kedatangan anak baru sa'at nya sesi kenalan"teriak Kai sampai-sampai 2 orang itu Kaget."Hay namaku Jack Hikaru. Panggil aja berkenalan dengan kalian" kataku ramah." Nah sekarang giliran kita. Aku Kai anak terganteng di kota ini+penggoda cewek terhandal .fufufufu." kata kai sok keren aku aja ampe mau muntah 2 drum-lebay-. "UAAAPPA…COWOK TERGANTENG KATAMU?"tiba-tiba ada orang berambut silver masuk membanting pintu kamar cowok."NGIMPI KAMU . LANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU KALAU KAMU BILANG KAMU INI COWOK TERGANTENG DI KOTA INI!"teriak orang bermbut silver itu lagi. " OKEH. AYO BERANTEM !"tantang kai pada orang berambut silver itu . Aduh capek deh baru aja nyampe' udah dikasih sambutan yang gak enak-yang enak tu makanan-."Heh kalian ini gak capek apa berantem mulu' kerjaan nya?" kata orang bertopi "uma" itu. " uh capek deh! Dah biarin aja mereka berantem yah. Namaku Gray." Jawab gray singkat padat dan gak jelas. " iya kenal. Kalau yang itu siapa nama nya?" Tanya ku pada gray sambil menunjuk kearah orang yang berpakaian serba coklat". "Oh Cliff"jawab gray .Cliff pun nyadar kalo nama nya di sebut-sebut pun jadi kaget ."EM…anu.. ah. na-namaku Cliff se-senang bertemu dengan mu." Kata cliff terbata-bata." Oh, cliff ya senang juga bertemu dengan mu."balas ku mencoba ramah pada ternyata yang menang berantem tadi itu adalah orang yang berambut silver itu ." Huh rasakan kau Kai. Berani-berani nya kau memancing emosi " kata orang itu."Glek" aku menelan ludah sa'at melihat kai sudah tepar di lantai ." Ehh… perkenalkan namaku Panthom Skye Stainer. Senang berkenalan dengan mu." Jawab skye memperkenakan diri."iya namaku Jack." Kataku membalas acara kenal-kenalan Kai di gotong ke klinik dan aku juga sudah merapikan baju di lemari ku dan sudah mengatur decorasi tempat tidur ku .Kring…Kring….Telepon kamar cowok pun berbunyi." siapa ya ?" jawabku mengangkat gagamg telepon."Ini cepat turun ke bawah untuk makan malam sampaikan pada yang lain ya. Dah…" kata ann menyuruh kami ke bawah. –apa berarti aku harus melewati NERAKA itu lagi? Oh tidak- mau tak mau pun aku harus turun dengan tangga itu lagi dan aku menemukan sosok wanita yaitu adalah adikku Claire. "Claire manisku cintaku unyu-unyu ku" kata kusambil mendekap adik ku erat-erat dari belakang."KYAAAA…kakak sudah sampai ya? Aku rindu kakak" balas claire mendekap ku sangat erat. Dan kebetul1an skye yang sedang turun tangga melhat kami berpelukan dan…" BUK"ada sebuah tinjuan keras yang mendarat di muka ku dan ternyata itu adalah pun melepaskan pelukan kami." Hey berani-berani nya kau dekati kekasih ku ini"" kata skye. Aku pun hanya bisa mengeram lalu membalas perkata'an nya" HAH UAPA KAMU KEKASIH NYA ini kakak nya yang ganteng ,tampan dan pintar tau . kalau begini gak ku restuin hubungan kamu dengan Claire adik ku yang manis sekali" kata ku pda skye."Heh skye kamu apa-apaan sih aku ini bukan kekasihmu tau .kau ini ! huh!selalu saja memancing amarah ku" kata Claire dan muka nya pun me-merah sematang merah tomat bahkan sangat merah.

Skye Pov

" HAH UAPA KAMU KEKASIH NYA ini kakak nya yang ganteng ,tampan dan pintar tau . kalau begini gak ku restuin hubungan kamu dengan Claire adik ku yang manis sekali"kata orang sinting pada ku dengan aura yang seram. "Heh skye kamu apa-apaan sih aku ini bukan kekasihmu tau .kau ini ! huh!selalu saja memancing amarah ku" kata Claire dan muka nya pun me-merah sematang merah tomat bahkan sangat merah-?-. "Mi Amor…kalau kau sedang marah juga kau tetap terlihat manis ya!" kata ku sambil memandangi wajah Claire." A-Apa? Kau ini BERANI NYA KAU GODA ADIK KU INI SINI KAU KALAU BERANI ."kata nya sambil nendang" angin-?- ia pun di tahan oleh Cliff dan Gray-dateng dari mana mereka ?-." Hey Jack sudah lah sabar-sabarkan dirimu dahulu." Kata Gray dan cliff mencoba menenangkan jack."Hey jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aku punya nama .namaku C-L-A-I-R-E." kata Claire setengah pun hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Dan setelah jack dikasih obat penenang hewan -eh salah- penenang pikiran oleh doctor aku pun mempunyai ide yang sangat cemerlang lalu aku pun memanggil ann." Hey ann yang manis. Bolehkah aku pinjam dapur mu sebentar. Karena aku ingin memasak tapi jngan bilang-bilang pada sapa-sapa ya." Kata ku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku."Ehh… jangan kau fikir dengan rayuan gombal mu itu aku akan menyerah kan dapurku ya. Tidak boleh!"kata ann padaku setengah membentak ku." Oh ayolah aku hanya ingin memasak kare untuk kalian semua .aku janji aku takkan membuat kekacauan di dapurmu kok. Plisss boleh ya "kataku pada ann sambil merengek kayak anak kecil." Huh…Tidak boleh skye" kata ann pada ku lagi. Akupun terus merengek pada ann sampai 1 jam lebih." Huh Skye bisakah kau diam ?. Aku bosan nih capek lagi daritadi kau memegangi kaki kuterus, Kram nih. Haah baiklah akan kuijinkan tapi lepaskan kaki ku." Kata ann mulai membentak ku ." YAY. Makasih ann manis ,unyu-unyu ku!" kataku lebay pada ann." Iyuhhh… jangan goda aku kamu atau kau ingin ini?" kata ann sangar sambil mengepalkan tangan nya siap memukul ku." Eits yayaya. Maaf ann"kata ku sambil ngibrit ke dapur nya ann, takut kalau aku akan mendapatkan tinjuan gratis dari ann."Hemmm… masak apa yah? Oh iya lupa kan ! ayo kita mulai skye .pertempuran di dapur akan di mulai " kataku pada diriku sendiri sambil memakai celemek. 30 menit kemudian semua makanan yang kubuat sudah jadi dan saat nya tinggal menata semua makanan ini di meja restoran doug inn. " setelah 5 menit kemudian aku pun sudah selesai menata makanan nya,aku juga sudah membersihkan diri lalu aku pun heran kenapa sepi sekali ya? " Hmm? Aneh sekali. Eh ,ada sms nih ?" kataku sambil membuka pesan di ponsel ternyata pesan itu dari Ann .Begini surat nya

To :Skye

From: Ann .

Skye aku titip Inn padamu sebentar saja kok. Aku dan ayah sedang pergi ke aja winery karena Duke dan Manna mengundang kami untuk minum kami akan pulang sekitar 4 jam lagi. Oh ya kamu pasti bingung kok sepi sekali Inn .itu karena Jack sedang dirawat dirumah sakit ,dia tadi sempat pingsan dan lelah . Claire, Gray,Cliff,Karen,celia,dan kai tentunya juga ada disana menunggu Jack siuman. Ya sudah lah Skye. "SELAMAT MENIKMATI MALAM YANG SENDIRI" hahahahahaha… .

"HAH…! Capek deh"kataku sambil menjatuhkan diri dilantai Inn yang terbuat dari kayu yang awet tapi keras sekali."Awwww… aduh sakit .Oh ya katanya kan 4 jam lagi Ann akan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam." Kataku sambil memegangi ponsel ku-ponsel nya tuh hape samsung galaxy mini android- cih darimana coba ku bisa dapat hp ini? Ya nyolong aja lah kan aku sudah di nobatkan sebagai pencuri handal ,hehehe. Oke lanjut."Ehh.. ni pesan kapan dateng nya ya? Hmmm..HAH UAPA? 30 detik yang lalu…" katau tak percaya sambil memandangi ponselku yang sedang ku genggam." Wadaw berarti na-nanti Ann dan paman Doug akan pulang sekitar jam 2 malam sendirian dech…" aku mendesah terus menerus soalnya bingung mau ngapain." Oh ya Claire and yang lain kok belum pada pulang ya? Padahal dah larut baged." "Hehehe. Kenapa gak kepikiran ya? Aduh Skye bego banget sih loe! Kenapa gak daritadi aja tuh bohlam muncul" akupun tertawa akan kebodohan ku sendiri sambil memandangi makanan yang kubuat khusus untuk menyambut Claire dan teman-teman nya.

**Claire Pov **

**In Clinic**

"Huam…ngantuk banget nih aku !" aku pun menguap karena ngantuk bergelas-gelas ,Berbaskom-baskom,Berdrum-drum-eh kelabasan deh. 1 cangkir kopi menemani ku dimalam yang dingin ini di dalam juga sudah di nyalakan membuat ruangan terasa lebih hangat tapi ada satu yang kurang dari ku yaitu adalah Kruk…kruk…kruk..yah tau sendiri lah yang pasti itu bunyi perut bukan drum band sih aku sudah makan malam tapi makan malam ku tadi belum sempat habis karena Jack tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk ku lalu terjadilah perang antara Skye dan Jack,padahal aku ingin sekali lanjut makan kareku yang hangat itu tapi keselamatan kakak ku lebih penting nih .A/A: Cieeeeeee…Claire kok sok banged sih paahal baru dikasih jatah buat ngomong aja dah .

Claire: Heh dasar author sedeng! Napa loe mucul di jatah gue? Terserah gue donk kan Jack itu kakak gue.-Mukul author pake' panci dari belakang-

LuphyCute:Eits sakit tau… Ya udahlah terserah mu-lah…kalo'aku berlama-lama disini bisa ancur palak ku kamu pukulin pake' panci yang tak berdosa itu.-dasar kau Claire akan kubalas kau nanti kikiki

TBC

Claire:loh! Koq jatah ku dikit beud sihTAT

LuphyCute:salahnya mukulin pake panci :P

UE(unknow editor):maafkan aku Claire aku berusaha membujuk Author sableng ini tapi dia ingin memotong jatah-mu karena ia tak bisa bersama skye-masang wajah malaikat-

LuphyCute:Idih boong beud adanya kamu yang mendekin ni fic

UE:HAH sori mori buah stroberi yang ada aku yang ngebaikin ni fic yang ancur lebur udah bahasa inggris gak bener so many many typo(s) lagi seandainya kau tau butuh 1 jam lebih mana ni Author tadi minta di anterin beli coklat,permen,dll-curhat boooo-

LuphyCute:yang penting kebagian jatah ;P ya… Claire ! dah ah …pliss review this fanfic !

**Chapter 2**

**Now I'm Shock**

LuphyCute: Haduh…pusing…pusing kelapak ku…eh salah denk aslinya kepala gimana ini Claire?

Claire: Haduh dasar Author sedeng! Ngapain loe mondar-mandir ! kayak setrika'an aja sih loe.

LuphyCute: YA ampun Claire ! berterimakasih sedikit sih kamu pada aku ! aku kan yang buat fanfic kamu juga dapat peran yang paling dicintai sama Skye ku ! padahal hiks…sedikit lagi waktu itu aku bisa memiliki Skye ! Huaaaaaaa…

Claire: UAPA KAMU BILANG !AKU GAK SUKA SAMA SKYE JIJIK TAU ! DENGER SUARA NYA AJA DAH PINGIN MUNTAH !APALAGI MUKA NYA.

LuphyCute: Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…CLAIRE CHAN JAHAT…hiks…hiks…. .eits tapi aku masih punya Blue ? OH YA aku I'm COMING ! aku sekarang dah gak suka lagi ah sama **SKYE** ! hihihihi! Aku punya ide. Oh ya kamu bakal aku jadi'in pacar nya Skye ah ….

Claire: EMOHHHHHHH … AKu gak mau sama dia !

LuphyCute:Wah ada sapi nih-nunjuk Claire-

Skye:-eh kok dateng?- Hai mi amor ! tadi aku dengar kamu mau jadi pacar aku ya ? wah dengan senang hati aku akan menerima mu mi amor. Dan satu kasih sebanyak-banyak nya ya Author Cantik sedunia.I LIKE YOU !-skye ngedipin sebelah mata tanda ngerayu-

LuphyCute: Skye aku kan memang cantik bisa aja kamu. Oh ya mulai ya cerita 'af kalo'fic ini kegajean,garing danlain-lain,soalnya aku buat fic ini disa'at aku lagi stress berat karena masalah sekolah dan seseorang. Eh jadi curhat nih ma'af ya…

Claire: Oh dasar kau AUTHOR GENDENG AWAS KAU YA TAK BALES KAMU NANTI. Ayo mulai aja ceritanyalah. Kan aku mau ngajar dia jadi di sensor ya. Dadahhhhh…!

UE:eh!aku gak ngomong nih?

LuphyCute,Claire :GAK PERLU !

UE:UWAAAA….Skye sama aq yuk-gaya sok maniz-

Skye:Apapun untukmu Editor maniz ku –ngedipin mata dan ngajak editor kabur-

**Dislaimer:Harvest Moon bukan punya aye tapi kalo' fic ini baru punya aye ! hehehe**

**Now I'm Shock**

**Claire pov**

''Huam… aduh ngantuk banget nih ! sekarang dah jam berapa sih ?" kata ku sambil menguap." Hmmm… sekarang sudah jam 11 laper banget nih ! pingin makan kare hangat " aku pun duduk kembali di Karen dan celia sudah tertidur di sofa sebelah ku,elli tidur di kursi tempat ia berkerja sebagai admin di clinic dan doctor tidur di kursi besar berwarn hitam milik …Jack juga masih belum sadar,apa tidur ya ? haduh yang terpenting sekarang itu adalah perutku .dari tadi perut ku terus berbunyi. "Hmmmmmmmmm…bau nya enak kare ah kedapur clinic." Aku mencoba bngn dari sofa lalu segera mengikuti aroma …sa'at aku membuka suara pintu pun terbengong-bengong dengan pemanadangan yang sedang kulihat sekarang di meja makan ada 6 mangkuk sedang berisi kare hangat,6 gelas fruit latte dan 6 piring kecil salad buah yang tersa air liur ku pun menetes karena melihat makanan yang menggiurkan itu." KAREN , CELIA, ELLI , DOCTOR, JACK, BANGUN CEPAT KE MEJA MAKAN !"aku pun berteriak sekencang kencang nya hingga seluruh orang di clinic pun terbangun termaksuk Jack yang tadi pingsan pun langsung bangun denger suara adek nya yang berteriak dan lansung lari kemeja makan karena pada ngira kalau Claire lagi di rampok sama semua orang di cinic sampai di meja makan mereka pun langsung bengong ngeliat semua makanan lezat dan bergizi itu ada di meja makan." Ya ampun Claire kamu bkin ini semua untuk kita?" Tanya Karen dan Celia berbarengan."Wah Claire emang tau ya kalau kita lagi lapar betul gak doctor?"tanya elli pada doctor sambil memunculkan senyuman termanis nya." Ehh… iya bener bikin ini semua Claire?" Tanya doctor pada Claire tadi doctor muk nya juga bersemu merah sa'at melihat elli tersenyum." OHH… adikku kau sungguh baik sekali mau membuatkan makanan lezat ini untuk jadi gak sabar nih." Kata Jack .semua mata pun tertuju pada Jack." LHO jack kamu kapan sadar nya? Kok ada disini?" Tanya doctor kebingungan."Oh itu sih gampang barusan aja aku bangun kan aku denger suara adikku tercinta ini berteriak." Kata Jack santai."IHHHH kalian ini nih kok malah nuduh aku yang buat makanan ini sih! Aku tuh ga tau sapa yang aku masuk ke dapur ehh gak tau nya ada makanan ini"kata Claire ngamuk." Ya udah deh kita makan aja yukz." Kata celia kelaperan." BAIK" kata semua nya semua makanan nya habis Karen sempat menemukan sepucuk surat di bawah wadah tisu cantik." Eh elli sejak kapan kau taruh kotak tisu ccantik ini? Cantik sekali loh kotak nya." Kata Karen kagum." Apa ? aku tidak pernah tuh menaruh kotak tisu itu di meja makan tau." Kata elli ." ehh surat ini dari….." karen pun terdiam sa'at membaca nama pengirim makanan tersebut."eh Karen apa'an tuh? Coba aku lihat. Pasti pengirim makanan ini yah. Aku ingin berterimakasih nih pada nya." Claire pu bersemangat ingin mengambil surat itu dari tangan Karen" Eh gimana ini ? kalau Jack tau pasti dia akan marah dan memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan tadi dan lansung pingsan." Kata Karen bebisik pada celia." Lho kok gitu ? memang nya siapa sih pengirim nya ?" Tanya celia balik ke Karen dengan nada pelan sekali." Hmm. Itu loh pangeran gombal. Skye." Kata Karen menjawab pertanya'an celia dengan berbisik agar Claire tak tau."hah? yang benar saja?S.. …" kata celia ."kalian ngapain sih kok bisik-bisik." Tanya Claire pada Karen yang sedang menmbungkam mulut celia dengan kedua tangan …secarik kertas pun terjatuh dari tanag yang daritadi penasaran pun langsung ngambil kertas itu" Ihh lama amat sih mau ngasih tauin ya aku ."Jack pun memabca pengirim nya tapi sepertinya tak percaya dan membaca nya surat nya:

**To: Mi amor **

**From: Phantom Skye Stainer.**

**HayMi amor.**

**Aku tahu kalian semua pasti lapar maka dari itu aku buatkan makanan lezat nan bergizi untuk kalian suka ya.**

**With love,skyr**

" UAPPA? JADI MAKANAN INI DARI SKYE!"Gubrak. Jack yang setelah membaca nama pengirim nya pun langsung pingsan." Aduh skye ! huh ! nyerah deh aku sama anak itu."kata Claire sangat kesal,tapi sebenar nya Claire juga ingin berterima kasih pada Skye karena sudah menolong perut yang lagi perang dunia ke-3." Hah Doctor gimana ini ? Jack pingsan lagi !" teriak Elli pada doctor yang sedang sntai duduk di kursi sambil menikmati fruit latte,kalau doctor mah gak masalah mau sapa yang ngirim makanan ini yang penting perut kenyang." Ehh…pingsan? Ayo angkat ke ruang pasien. " kata doctor sambil ngangkat Jack." UHHH. Berat banget sih ni anak makanan nya pasti besi. Eh Gray,Cliff bantuin dong malah bengong aja." Kata doctor mnggertak Gray dan Cliff. Gray yang sedang nyantai buka fb dan Cliff yang lagi asyik-asyik nya makan fruit salad pun langsung kaget dan membuat barisan ala militer dan hormat di depan doctor." Ehh. Baik kapten" kata Gray,dan Ciff kompak." Ya udah ayo sini malah hormat segala." Kata doctor menyeret Jack eh salah,membanting jack ke tempat tidur eh slh lagi kan ,setelah menggotong Jack ketempat tidur betul gak? Alah bodo' yang penting dah naroh Jack ketempat tidur. Doctor dan Elli pun memeriksa keadaan Jack sementara itu Claire, Karen,Celia,Gray,Cliff berkumpul di ruang menunggu pasien sambil nyantai. Kalo' Gray dia mah ngelanjutin main ama fb nya. Celia mah sibuk mbaca' fanfic ini –lho kok?-, Claire asyik sedang pedicure kuku nya,Nah kalo' si Karen mah …ya tau sendiri lah pasti lagi mabuk dengan wine-wine nya –mank nya dari mana dapet wine?-Lho kok ada yang kurang yah Cliff kok gak ada? Oh ya ampe luapa dia lagi kelaperan di dapur and akhir nya mutusin membuat kare sendiri." Hik..C-laire…hik…ayo…hik…minum…hik wine…" –lho Karen kok jadi bengekan- " Ahhhhh Karen…Pedicure ku rusak." Kata Claire yang menangis sambil memegangi pedicure nya yang na'as nasib nya karena terkena tumpahan wine dari botol Karen." Sudahlah Claire….hik…aku tahu kau lagi shock berat kan ….hik…karena Skye..hik" kata keren mencoba merayu Claire." Huh Karen .kau benar. Aku memang lagi shock berat karena Skye dan kakak ku" kata Claire polos." Nah..hik…jadi minum lah Wine…hik ini..hik" tawar Karen sekali lagi." AH. memang nya dengan wine semua masalah akan terlupakan ? apa sih rasa nya wine ini?" Tanya Claire pada Karen lagi tapi celia mengingatkan claire." Heh lebih baik kau jangan minum wine dengan Karen nanti kau pasti tidak akan bisa berhenti ingin minum dan akhirnya pingsan." Kata celia dengn pelan pada Claire." OH…Ayolah Claire… bagaimana ...hik…kalau ..begitu…hik…kalau kau ..hi bisa kalahkan aku…hik kau akan… hik kuber 50000 bagaimana…hik?" tawar Karen pada Claire lagi."Claire…?" Eli pun keluar ruangan pasien." Ya elli? Ada pa?" Tanya Claire." Emm. Ini biaya yang harus kau elli sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas."Oh MAHAL SEKALI?" kata Claire dengan nada Claire gak stress coba. masa' total harga nya tuh berapa ya? Aku lupa lah,ayo kita lihat kertas nya.

**Nama Pasien : Jack Anelique.**

**Umur Pasien : 15 tahun**

**Nomor Induk : 11110631**

**No**

**Nama Obat yang Di pakai.**

**Jumlah Obat yang di pakai**

**Harga Obat**

**1**

**Bodigizer**

**6**

**500G x 6 = 3000G**

**2**

**Turbojolt**

**4**

**1000G x 4 = 4000G**

**3**

**HyperBody**

**2**

**3000G x 2 = 6000G**

**Total harga obat**

**13000G**

**No**

**Fasilitas rawat Inap**

**Jumlah **

**Harga**

**1**

**Fasilitas kamar pasien bernuansa Indah [layak hotel]**

**1**

**10000G x 1 = 10000G**

**2**

**Pelayanan makanan mewah**

**1**

**5000G x 1 = 5000G**

**Total harga Fasilitas**

**15000G**

**Total harga seluruh nya : 13000G + 15000G = ****28000G.**

**Ttd Ttd**

**Claire Anelique Clinic Admin**

Tadaaaaaaa… yah mungkin bagi si karen harga itu mah sejempol kuku tpi bagi Claire itu harga yang sangat amat mahal , hasil jerih payah nya dalam sebulan pun tak akan bisa cukup untuk membayar harga ini ,pailng sebulan tuh Claire Cuma dapet 10000G. itu pun karena sebagian nya ada yang lomba minum wine sama Karen. Claire itu masih berstatus anak SMA loh… tapi dia berkerja part time di kebun milik kakek nya yang terkenal akan kealamian nya hasil panen, dan kebaikan sang kakek itu sendiri lah yang membuat kebun nya dipikir-pikir sih tabungan Claire d bank sudah ada 50000G. itu pun hasil jerih payah nya 1 tahun yang lalu. Belum nanti ia akan membayar fasilitas di Inn yang harga nya sih lumayan mahal tapi kata ann bisa dikurangin asal mau membantu membersihkan Inn setiap hari." Ah baik lah kalau begitu Elli. Tapi aku ambil uangku dulu ya di bank ?" Claire pun mengatakan nya dengan nada sedih karena uang nya akan berkurang sebelum ia membayar SPP sekolah nya." Oh…Silakan Claire." Kata Elli ramah tapi heran karena Claire Nampak nya pun segera membuka pintu Clinic dan langsung berjlan kea rah Bank.

**In Bank**

**Claire Pov**

" Huh , hari ini aku shock banged nih." Kata ku sambil mengeluarkan kartu atm ku dari dompet pink ku. Kulihat di dompet itu ada foto seorang pria berambut silver tersenyum manis,kalian bisa nebak kan siapa itu? Pasti Skye. Yah memang sebenarnya aku sih sedikit suka pada nya tapi coba aja dia gak lebay banget sama aku pasti aku…Ihh kok jadi mikirin dia sih?tak sadar aku ternyata sudah memasukkan kartu tapi biasanya kan beberapa detik kemudian kan langsung keluar lagi buat dimasukin lagi terus masukin nomor pin tapi kok gak keluar2 yah? Wah jangan-jangan ?" Hey dasar mesin bodoh keluarkan kartu at ku! " jeritku sambil memukul-mukul mesin atm berharap kartu ku akan keluar agar aku bisa mengambil uang dan membayar ke cinic dan masalah akan berjam-jam aku pukul mesin itu tapi tak ada gunanya. Mesin itu tak mau kuajak kompromi."HUH, Aku LAGI Shock sekarang!"kataku menjerit di dalam ruangan kecil yang sejuk karena AC." Haduh gimana ini? Uangku di dompet tinggal 2500G." terpaksa aku pun keluar dari mengatakan kalau "MESIN ATM SEDANG RUSAK". –Oh bodoh nya aku mencntai mu **SKYE** . Gara-gara mikirin **Skye** jadi gini kan- batinku jengkel pun berlari ke arah clinic." Brak" pintu sengaja ku dobrak karena aku kesal sekali hari ini."Hey Claire? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya celia dengan lembut lalu menghampiriku."Ce..Ce..Celi..a? HUWAAAAAA! "Huweeeeeee…huweeeeeeeeee!"teriak ku sambil nangis gak jelas lalu memeluk Celia. Kenapa aku kok meluk celia? Pasti pada heran. Karena celia itu udah aku anggep jadi kakak perempuan aku. Dia selalu aja mau mendengar keluh kesah membantuku deh."cup…cup..cup…Claire kenapa kok nangis? Tanya celia lembut lagi kearah ku. Lalu aku menceritkan semua yang tejadi di bank tadi."Haduh…yang sabar yah Claire. Aku mau bantu kamu kok. Emang nya berapa harga total nya?" Tanya celia pada ku lagi sambil menatap ku dengan tatapan lembut. Pasti kalau Jack ditatap oleh celia di akan jatuh klepek-klepek,hehehe." 28000G. mahal sekali kan celia." Kata ku sedih." Hah? Mahal amat ? kalo' aku sekarang punya nya mah Cuma 5000G di dompet ku."kata celia terkget-kaget." Hiks… betul kan. Mahal" kataku menangis." Ehh. Kenapa kamu gak ikut lomba minum wine bersama Karen loh hadiah nya, tuh kalo' mau ikut dia sekarang sedang ada di lah lomba sama bapak-bapak." Kata Gray mengusulkan." I..iya juga ya Gray. Tapi yang kalah gak ada konsequens nya kan?" tanyaku pada gray."Yah aku mah kagak tau . paling Cuma disuruh bnatuin di supermarket selama sebulan." Kata gray santai." Hah. Males ah. daripada di supermarket ndengerin gossip ibu-ibu gak genah mah mending ke tempat kakek,di kebun nya yang asri dan indah itu." Kataku membalas Gray."Claire. tapi kan kamu udah biasa menang kalo' minum wine dengan Karen. Lagipula sekarang kamu butuh duit kan!" saran Gray membantu juga nih." Ya udah deh. Ak ikut." Kataku langsung jalan menuju Inn." Selamat berjuang ya kamu menang!" kata Celia,Gray,Cliff kompak menyemangati ku.

**In Inner Inn**

" **BRAK"** suara pintu sengja ku dobraak agar Karen menoleh padaku." Yeah Duke..hik..kamu kalah..hik…jdi kamu…hik…harus bayar…hik..hutang mu…hik ..hik" kata Karen pada Duke yang sudah tepar dilantai engan botol wine yang setengah habis." .hik…kamu mau ikut…hik…nanti..hik..kalua kau ..hik menang…hik..kukasih ..hik…50000G hik.. tapi…hik kalau kau kalah …hik kau ..tak akan meneima konnsequens…hik apapun…hik" kata Karen gak percaya nih. Masa' kalah gak dikasih konsequens,tapi malah Alhamdulillah mumpung Karen baik hati padaku nih." Baiklah Karen ayo kita mulai." 1 jam berlalu,aku sudah menghabiskan 19 botol Karen 18 botol harus bisa mengalahkan nya." Ayo…hik…tambah lagi…wine nya hik.." kataku minta wine lagi pada Rick adalah juri nya.10 menit kemudian Karen sudah lelah dan aku masih saja berkutat pada botol wine ku yang tinggal sedikit lagi habis." Hik…25 botol …hik..aku…hik…menang." kataku senang tapi sambil aku dan Karen sadar dari pingsan aku pun meminta airputih pada Ann yang ternyata sudah pulang" Claire? Karen? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ann khawatir." ku pusing sekali nih." Kataku dan Karen akhirnya kami sudah merasa baikan."Claire. ini hadiah yang kujanjikan padamu." Kata Karen Yang sedang menghampiriku ." Ohh. Terima kasih ya Karen. Karen memang baik hati deh." Kataku memuji Karen" Ahh. Biasa dong,lagian kan kamu emank dah sering menang ngelawan aku." Kata Karen santai." Kalau begitu aku pergi ke klinik ya? mau bayar obat Jack. Mau ikut?" Tanya ku pada Karren." Oke aku ikut" .kami pun berjalan menuju clinic dan sa'at sampai ternyata semua sudah khawatir padaku dan Karen apa kami baik-baik saja . "Claire? Kau menang ya? Wah kau hebt Claire! Tapi Karen juga hebat kok." Kata Celia memuji ku dan Kren." Selamat ya Claire" kata Gray dan Cliff bareng.? Tumben kompak." Iya. Terima kasih semua nya. Sekarang aku mau bayar uang rumah sakit nya Jack dulu ya?" kata ku seraya menuju meja kasir." Ini Elli." Kata ku memberikan amplop putih yang berisi uang 28000G."Loh? ada apa Claire? Uang biaya rumah sakit Jack sudah dibayar tadi." kata Elli tersenyum padaku. "Memang siapa yang membyar nya Elli?" "Oh itu .Mamah kamu tadi menelepon kamu tapi katanya ponsel mu sedang tidak aktif lalu ia menelepon ke rumah sakit karena kamu kan sering nya mampir ke sini buat beli obat kakek. Lalu aku bilang pada mamah mu bahwa Jack sedang sakit dan seprtinya ibu mu tahu kalau kau sedang tidak punya uang karena ibu mu belum mengrimkan uang bulanan padamu jadi dia membayar uang rumah sakit Jack melalui Atm rumah sakit."Jelas Elli panjang sampai lupa juga kalau mamah memang belum mengirimkan uang bulanan untuk membayar sekolah ku disini." Wah mamah selalu tahu kalau anak nya sedang dirundung kesedihan ya? Mamah baik deh aku sayang mamah. Oh ya telpon mamah aja deh." Aku sedang asyik menekan-nekan tombol blackberry tidak seperti yang ku baying kan,malah ada suara cewek dengan lancang nya berbicara dengan seperti ini" Ma'af,pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan mengisi ulang plsa anda." DOENGGG… capek deh hari gini gak punya pulsa? " HUAAAA… kok abis sih pulsa nya emang aku habis ngapain aja ya?" kata ku yang lagi shock berat." Oh ya ke Inn aja lah buat beli kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jack di situ dulu nanti kalau sudah sadar telpon ke no nya Gray atau Cliff aja,soal nya aku gak punya pulsa." Aku mengatakan nya tanpa dosa dan memasang puppy hanya bisa sweatdropp.-Masa' hari gini hp nya bagus tapi malah gak ada pulsa nya?- batin elli pun hanya bisa berjalan keluar sambil mengajak teman-teman untuk pulang ke Inn. Sa'at sampai di Inn aku menghampiri Ann yang sedang kelihatan nya lagi BB-an nih? "Woy,Ann beli pulsa dong. 1000G aja." Kata ku sambil mennyerah kan uang pada Ann." ya Claire. Oh ya aku lupa persedia'an pulsa di sini lagi habis belum belanja pulsa di store nya." Kata Ann pada ku dengan ampun ini memang hari apa sih ? Kok aku kayak nya sial mulu' ya?" Ahh…ya udah lah .aku masuk duluan ya?" kata ku sambil mendengus kesal dan mulai menaiki tangga.

**Lantai atas**

"Hah,Bunga nya baus banget nih ! Toy Flower ! ini kan bunga kesuka'an aku? Siapa ya yang ngirim bunga Ini? " tengok kanan gak ada orang,tengok kiri apalagi.D sii cua ak dan bunga ini,tapi tunggu dulu ada sepucuk kertas pink di bunga mengerut kan alis ku, mataku yang berwarna sapphire biru berubah menjadi merah api,mulut ku kurapat kan keas-keras dan tangan ku mulai meremas kertas pink itu."SKYEEEEEEEEE…"aku mulai berteriak menyebut pengirim bunga kesal sekali pada nya,dia selalu mengganggu ku,menggoda ku,Huh aku capek dengan tingkah pun mulai membuang kertas pink itu di kotak sampah yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar cewek dengan kasar sekali,malah sampai kotak nya itu terjatuh dan sampah nya membuka pintu kamar cewek dengan keras lalu menutup nya diri dikasurlah satu-satu jalan nya untuk beristirahat .Aku memandang seikat bunga segar yang masih aku pegang,lalu aku pun melempar bunga itu ke lantai. Setelah itu aku menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri,memakai piyama tidur berwarna pink dan bergambar bunga sakura. Setelah itu ada dua orang yang masuk ke kamar cewek yaitu Karen dan Celia."Claire? kau tahu kotak sampah itu ?" Tanya celia." Dan kau tahu bunga ini? Ini punya mu kan? Kenapa kau buang padahal disini kan Toy Flower mahal. Sini aku pasang di Vase kita ya." Kata Karen mengmbil bunga itu dan menaruh nya di Vase." Huh itu semua karena yang ngirim ntuh bunga." Kataku jengkel." Hah? Skye?" kata Karen dan Celia bareng." yang ngasih." Aku ngotot,tapi ada suara perut keroncongan yaitu perut ku,celia dan Karen." Eh,makan yuk di kan udah makan malam." Kataku langsung menyeret teman ku ini." Ann,Makan malam hari ini apa ya?" kataku sambil duduk di tempat meja Inn bersama Kedua teman ku." Oh ,Hari ini menu utama nya adalah Stew dan minuman nya fruit latte." Kata ann sambil teriak karena dia agi kewalahan memenuhi perminta'an bapak'' yang selalu minta tambah lagi wine nya." kok gray ama si cliff gak ada ya?" aku nanya sama Karen. Eh baru aja di omongin anak nya udah muncul bersama kak Jack yang sepertinya sudah sembuh." Hay Gray,Cliff ! makasih ya sudah mau menunggui Jack sadar." Kataku sambil menghampiri mereka." -sama Claire." Eh si Gray kok muka nya merah ya?"Kai mana ya? Kok darittadi gak nongol-nongol?" celingak-celinguk nih."Huh,Kai kok ditanya Claire,Ya pasti dia lagi ngegoda cewek di desa sebelah." Kata Cliff nyaut. " He..? dasar kai kerja'an nya godain cewek mulu'. Paling lagi ngegoda cewek dh ketauan popuri,mati kau!" aku ngomen.

LuphyCute: TADAAAA…selesai juga nih 'af ea kalau fic ini ya heran gak kenapa kok saya selalu pakai kata'' "Ehh….?" atau "Ohh…!" soal nya saya sendiri juga gak tau,ntah kenapa rasanya cucok aja kejadian kartu atm ketelen mesin atm nya itu beneran terjadi loh sama kakak saya yang lagi kuliah akademik kebidanan. -yaelah malah curhat-

Claire : Hah? Masa' aku di samain sama kakak mu sih ? malang banget nasib ku di fic ini."KEJAM" deh ! tapi gak papah lah .

LuphyCute: hehehe. Tumben baek sama aku Claire? Ah kelama'n nih nutup nya. Trim's ya yang sudah baca and pliss kasih saran deh buat fanfic ini ya plissssssss! Don't forget **REVIEW** this fanfic ;)

**Chapter 3**

**Persiapan**

LuphyCute: Annyheong Hasseo ! Hai para pembaca setia yang aku cintai….kali ini saya buat fic kelanjutan nya dan judul nya PERSIAPAN karena mereka semua udah pada mau sekolah. Ya sudahlah langsung saja ya…

Yosh…let's go…

**Back to School**

**Normal Pov**

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota mineral town orang-orang terbangun untuk melakukan aktivitas rutin nya. Claire terbaangun dan langsung mandi dan mengganti baju piyama nya dengan baju overall berwarna biru muda dan memakai kemeja putih."Tap..Tap…Tap…" suara langkahan kaki menuruni anak tangga di Inn." Hallo Ann,selamat pagi !" sapa Claire ramah pada Ann." Selamat pagi juga."ann membalas nya. "Oh ya, Karen dan yang lain kemana ? kok gak ada di tempat tidur ya?" kataku samba mengambil air putih dan langsung meneguk nya."kalau itu sih aku tentu tahu kan hari Thursday jadi Karen tadi Pagi langsung ngibrit ke supermarket buat bantuin ayah nya,kalo Celia tadi aku lihat bawa tas gede isinya peralatan kebun kayak nya dia mau ke kebun nya buat nanem Kak Gray sih tadi pagi masih molor tapi Kakek Saibara tiba tiba aja langsung datang dan nyeret Kak Gray,kayak nya sih dia mau hiking deh." Kata Ann sambil mengelap piring-piring dan langsung menaruh nya di rak piring." Kalau Jack ?"Tanya aku nyantai dan mulai minum air putih lagi." LKalo yang atu ini mah aku kagak tahu ya,Soalnya daritadi dia gak masikita gak punyah ?" kata Ann nyaut." Hmm..Kenapa Ann?" aku balik bertanya pada Ann dan langsung mengambil sarpan ku yang tadi diberikan oleh Ann dan Hap. Yummy lezat."Claire? harus nya kan kamu pagi ini ikut memanen nanas dan semangka bersama kakek ya ?" Tanya ann sambil duduk di dekat sadar aku tersedak dan memuncrat kan air minum ku,"TiDAK…Oh ya Ann aku lupa ! ini kan hari kamis. Aduh ak terlambat nih ! KAK JACK…. Cepat turun dan mandi secepat kilat KITA HARUS MEMBANTU KAKEK BERKEBUN " aku tereak ampe-ampe bergema kemana-mana." HAH ? Claire bantuin kakek?" kata Jack yng tba'' aja dah pake baju rapih kayak dah mandi gitu lah." Ayo kita gak punya waktu makan dan bawa air minum sendiri." Kataku sambil menyumpalkan roti prancis kemulut Jack dan aku kasih satu botol air minum,aku juga menyumpalkn roti prancis ke mulut ku dn membawa air di jalan aku dan Jack makan roti itu kan biar hemat waktu,Waupun jadi tontonan banyak orang sih.

**In Farm **

**Kakek Pov**

Haduh lelah sekali Claire ya? Katanya mau bantu manen bersama kakak nya. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat cucu laki-laki gak salah nama nya Jock ? ah gak mugkin,jeck ? ngaco ah . siapa ya nama nya? Aku lupa ? J…ack? Ya Jack ! aku tahu nama nya ! Jack ! kakek kangen sama kamu. " KAKEK!" "Gubraks" aku terjatuh ke tanah.  
" Claire! Dan Jack ya ?" aku nanya Claire yang membawa seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari nya."IYA AKU JACK"balas Jack sambil berlari kearahku dan angsung memeluk ku."Akhirnya Kau datang sekali kau tidak 10 tahun kau tidak kesini." Aku memeluk nya lebih erat." Ya udah Kek ! ayo kita panen buah banget nagis-nagis nya. Nanti penting manen nya cepet selesai." Kata Claire cucu perempuan ku sambil marah-marah." Ia-iya sekarang manen yuk." Aku tersenyum dan langung member kan caliredan Jack keranjang buah.

15 menit kemudian.

" Akhir nya selesai juga! Banyak ya buah berkat Claire juga yangselalu menyriami tanaman kakek setiap hari. Terima kasih semua nya karena sudah mau membantu .sebagai balas jasa nya akan kakek bua kan jus nanas dan fruit salad banyak nih buahnya." Aku langsung mengajak cucu ku masuk kedalam rumah yang baru seminggu lalu di renovasi." Wah,kake baik 's kembali" kata Claire dan Jck semangat." Wah rumah kakek sudah sangat besar ya? Sudah sampai bertingkat nih. Oh ya kenapa Claire gak nginep di rumah kakek aja kan hemat uang." Kata Jack yang terkagum-kagum melihat rumah ku yang sangat megah ini." Heh,kakak ku sayang! Aku tinggal di Inn karena biar cepet sampai di sekolh nya .seolah nya ka nada di samping Inn " jawab Claire sambil menjitak kepala Jack." Aww sopan dikit lah sama kakak mu yang ganteng ini loh !" kata Jack membalas jitakan Claire." Sudah-sudah sini ayo makan dulu pasti kalian lelah kan ?" kata ku sambil duduk di kursi meja makan." Asyik sudah jadi ya?" ." Nah makan yang banyak ya !" aku senang dengan cucu ku yang cantik dan ganteng ini makan dengan lahap nya." Oh ya Kek 4 hri lagi kita masuk sekolah nih." Kata Claire sambil meminum jus nya." Wah cepat sekali ya? Gak terasa sudah mau masuk sekolah!" aku bergumam sendiri.' AHHH… segar sekali rasa nya. Gumawo kakek.' Kata Jack dan Claire senang. " ya tolong bagikan fruit sald ini kesemua penduduk mineral town ya." Kataku sambil memberikan 2 buah keranjang besar yang berisi fruit salad." Baik sehabis ini kami langsung pulang ya? Bnyak yang harus aku beli buat keperluan sekolah di supermarket." Kata Claire mta izin padaku." Tantu Ini untuk beli buku,alat tulis,tas dan lain-lain." Aku menyerahkn du kantung kain yang berisi uang masing-masing isi nya 10.000G." Wah terimakasih kakek."" Ya sudah cepat sudah siang hati ya!" " iya kek!" aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan cucuku semakin menjauh.

**Claire Pov**

" Kakek baik ya !" kataku senang." Iya,kakek kan memang baik!" sahut Jack. Seelah selesai membagi-bagikan fruit salad pda semua orang aku dan Jack langsung menuju ke supermarket." Berapa sih uang kantung uang iu n ternyata uang nya 10.000G." Oh tidak ini banyak sekali" aku terdiam di jalanan bersama Jack yang ikut kaget." sekal tai malah aka pa kan bisa di tabung." KataJack meninggalkan aku sendiri di jalanan dan membuka pintu supermarket." JACK! Tunggu aku!" aku berlari dan membuka pintu supermarket. Dan yang benar saja Jack sudahmemilih barang nya."Uhh dasar sialan." Aku mengambl keranjang dan mulai membeli barang barang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Jack dan belanja'an nya yang sudah bisa di bilang gunung itu" Jack kau beli apa aja?" aku mengahmpiri Jack sambil melihat belanja'an nya." Dikit kok. Cuma Buku 2 pak,pensil 5,pena 5,penggaris 3,pengorot 3,penghapus 3,kotak pensil 1,tas 3, sepatu 3 pasang,kaus kaki 5 pasang, coklat 1 pak,dan masih banyak sanck lain nya nih!" kata Jack panjang lebar." Ah ya udah lah tunggu aku dulu aku belum belanja nih." Aku memilih-milih barang yang aku perlukan selesai aku menuju kasir ." wah mborong ya Claire?" kata Jeff,si penjaga kasir." Iya nih soal nya besok kan mau sekolah."aku menyerah kan barang ku " total nya 5000G." kata Jeff sembari memasukkan barang ku kedalam kantung plastic."ini," " trim' lagi ya" kata Jeff ramah." Ya,Aish mana lagi kakak ku ini ?" aku pun langsung menuju inn .sa'at sampai di Inn aku bertanya pada Ann." Halo Ann? Kau lihat kakak ku tidak?" aku meletakkan kantung-kantung itu di lantai dan mulai duduk di kursi." Oh kakak mu Jack itu ya? Tadi aku lihat dia langsung naik lift keatas." Hah? Dasar kakak gak tahu cari'in adk nya malah ngibrit ke kamar. Lift nya dah di perbaikin toh? Aku mulai mengipas-ngipaskan tangan ku karena di sini sungguh panas."sudah kok! Panas ya Claire? Bentar ya aku hidupin dulu "AC" nya!" kata Ann bergegas mengambil remote AC dan menyalakan nya." Nah sudah dingin kan." Kata Ann tersenyum." Terima kasih naaik dulu ya ?" aku berdiri dan mengangkat kaung plastic ku. " Iya." "Brak …" aku mendobrak pintu kamar cewek dn aku melihat Karen dan Celia sudah ada did lam sana." Claire kamu habis borong barang di took ayah ku ya?" Tanya Karen sambil memakan Cookies di tempat tidur nya,sedangkan Celia asyik sms-an dengan hp BB ya." Iya nih. Aku belanja buat sudah belum?" aku balik tanya ke Karen dan Celia ." Oh, taadi pagi .kami sudah belanja bersama kok."kata Karen santai. " Ya sudah,Ah aku lelah sekali" aku menjatuhkan diri di kasurku yang empuk ini." Oh ya Claire coba lihat Hp mu." Kata Karen dan Celia sambil tertawa."Memang ada apa? Kyaaaaaaaa…!" aku melihat ada missed call sebanyak 35 dan sms kalau kalian tahu siapa pengirim nya? Yaitu SKYE! Dasar anak kurang kerja'an. Batinku sambil meremas selimutku sendiri." Jangan sedih Claire. Atau jangan jengkel ya!" kata Celia prihatin." UKH…gimana aku gak jengkel dia aja kayak gitu." Aku marah karena kau kau." apa kok kyak ada sesuatu di jendela." Kata celia menunjuk kearah jendela." Mana? Hah? Ada sebotol seukuran wine sedang dan berisi strawberry smoothie." Kata Karen mengambil nya dan mulai membaca nama pengirim aku sudah tahu siapa pengirim nya, yaitu**" SKYE?"**Kata Karen meanjutkan." UKh…dasar pria gombal." Kataku sambil memegang kepala ku yang pening." HUH. Sudah lah berikan padaku." Kataku sambil merembut botol itu dari tangan Karen." Kuakui kau romantic tapi ini sudah keterlaluan membuat orang yang kau sayangi ini lelah akan kelakuan sih boleh aja tapi gak harus nya kamu selalu bertingkah seprti aku hargai kerja keras mu mendekatimu au akan minum strawberry smoothie buatan mu .tapi tolong jangan goda aku tuk menyukai mu."kataku dan langsung membuka tutup nya dan langsung meneguk habis ku cuci botol itu dan ku taruh di meja kecil aku isi botol itu dengan air dan kutaruh bunga toy flower pemberian skye di botol itu." Nah selesa lelah nih mungkin aku nanti malam gak turun deh soal nya aku mau tidur jadi tolong sampaikan pada Jack ya kalau sudah makan .Huah." aku member tahu Celia dan Karen yang dari tdai hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aku melakukn semua hal itu." mimpi indah ya Claire."kata Karen da celia menutup pintu dan mengunci pun muli tertidur pulas di kamar ini bahkan tidak sendirian ada seseorang datangtiba-tib melalui jendela kamr memakai jubah hitam dan ia melepaskan topeng nya dan berkata " Gumawo ,Claire." Kata Orang itu yang tak lain adalah skye mengecup kening Claire dengan lembut dan menunggui nya tidur ambil terus menatap wajah beberapa menit di kamar cewek Skye memakai topeng nya lagi dan akan pergi tapi ia membisikkan seuntai kata yang indah" Saranghae Claire,aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap." Dan mengecup kembali kening Claire setelah itu pergi entah kemana.

…...ooo000ooo…...

**3 day later**

**At Night In Inner**

**Claire Pov**

" Huh. Cepet banget sih masuk nya ! jadi sebel nih." Kata Karen berisik sambil menyiapkan buku-alat tulis dan langsung memasukkan nya ke dalam tas." Iya ya kalian masuk kelas yang mana ya?kalian sudah lihat daftar nya belum?" Claire bertanya pada kedua teman nya." Itu tentu sudah ,Kau,dan,Karen masuk kelas yang sama,nama nya apa ya? Ku lupa nih nama kelas gak salah nama nya tuh" Joy Us" kelas 1-1 SMA Magical Melody Compnies."jelas Celia nyaut sambil menulis diary nya." Wah,ena sekelas lagi ya kalau Kak Jack dan yang lain gimana? Masuk kelas apa?" kataku semangat ." Kalau gak salah sih ,Kai ,Ann ,Cliff , dan** Skye **masuk kelas yang sama dengan kita ." kata celia pelan sekali tapi aku bisa mendengar perkata'annya." Skye ? ahh dia lagi,dia lagi dari dulu kok ga pernah pisah sih sama aku. Ukh dulu juga kelompokan pesti ama dia kelas juga "aku menjerit sampai orang yang ku bicarakan pun mungkin mendengar nya dan mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri." Itu arena kau dan aku adalah jodoh Claire…" kata skye pelan sekali." Sabar ajalah buat hidup mu jadi enjoy pasti relax deh." Kata Karen memeberi saran." Umm..teman-teman kayak nya kita kedatangan tamu baru nih !" kata celai yang sedang uatk-atik notebook nya." Memang siapa cel?" kata ku sambil memakan coklat pemberian Jack kemarin." Bentar ya. Ah ini dia !akhirnya ketemu juga. Nama nya Mary 15 tahun. Pindahan dari kota sebelah nih. Eh ada lagi ! se dari kota sebelah nih. Eh ada lagi ! Nama nya Rock 14 muda amat nih. And pindahan dari kota sebelah,kok sama ya kayak Mary ?" jelas Celia sambil jelas Celia sambil cengengesan sendiri." Ada lagi gak Cel?" Tanya Karen lebih dalam." Kalau itu sih masih banyak nih congesan sendiri." Ada lagi gak Cel?" Tanya Karen lebih dalam." Kalau itu sih masih banyak nih coba geh liat di notebook ku." Celia memperlihatkan notebook nya dan ya ampun banyak amatya yang ikut sekolah disini,pasti Inn akan ramai." Wah Cel, kalau begini caranya pasti kita banyak saingan ota nih ? iya gak ? Sma Mineral kan hanya menerima murid-murid yang rada pintar." Aku melongo sambil makan coklat –eh aneh ya melongo kok makan ?- " Hmm…benar harus rajin belajar nih biar dapet rangking." Kata celia menjatuhkan diri ke kasur." Ehh…tapi di school kita ada excull kan?" kata Karen tiba-tiba." Yah,tentu ada lah ! memang napa Karen ? mau ikut singing club ?" Tanya ku pada Karen." Bukan lah .ini beda dari yang lain tapi aku mau ikut **Band Club **! pasti seru ! kita jadi band ya ?" kata Karen semangat." Eh tapi tunggu dulu di school ini memang ada ? soal nya menurut ku di school lain gak pernah ada tuh !" kata Celia but kami kaget." EKHHH, KLAU ITU HARUS ADA ! "kata Karen ngotot." Tok…tok…tok.." suara pintu di ketuk dan muncul lah seseorang berambut hitam kelam di kepang satu,memakai kacamata dan membawa 2 koper ." Annyeong Hasseo' perkenalkan nama ku Mary bertemu dengan kalian." Kata mary lembut sekali."Oh mary ya? Ayo masuk dulu ." kata celia bangkit dari tempatt tidurnya dan membantu mary membawa masuk koper begitu Karen masih saja ngotot tentang yang tadi." Karen diamah dilihat orang. Sopanlah sedikit !" kata celia menenagkan Karen yang draitadi berisik." Tapi pokok nya Bnd club harus ada !" kata Karen lagi." Ya udah terserah mu."kata Celia santai."yay!" kata Karen jingkrak-jingkrak." Oh perkenalkan aku Celia,Yang ini Claire,Dan yang ini Karen." Kata celia menunjukku dan Karen." Senang bertemu denganmu Mary." Kata ku dan Karen kompak." Iya ya tadi kita di suruh turun loh sama Ann,kata nya sih di suruh makan malam." Kata Mary malu-malu." Wah kebetulan perut ku keroncongan,ayo teman-teman !" kaata ku sambil menggeret ke tiga teman ku –Ukh Claire kebiasa'an deh- ssa''at sampa di bawah aku melihat ada anak cowok yang sudah ngumpul dimeja makan ." Ehh itu siapa ya Marry ?" aku menanya sanagt pelan ke mary." Itu teman ku dari Smp FMNV .dia kesini juga karena di suruh ibu dia kesini juga ada tujuan tersendiri,mungkin karena ngin mengikuti kekasih nya itu." Kata mary sambil tmngajak ku duduk di kursi." Oh ! memang siapa pacarnya ?". " Muffy. Anak nya Centil abis,manja banget deh tapi dia juga suka menggoda cowok. Dan dia pintar ngedance,nyanyi." Kata Mary berbisik."Ihh jadi keinget sama Skye nya mirip banget."kata ku sambil memainan jari-jari ku ditas meja." ? S…kye ? dia ada di sini ?"kata mary kaget,aku hern pada mary dan bertanya." Ya dia ada di kenapa?" kata ku santai tapi penasaran." Pantas saja si Muffy ke ceritanya…."sa'at mary maumenceritakan datanglah Skye dengan tiba-tiba." Mary ! lama tak bertemu ya! Makin cantik saja kau."goda Skye." Heh ! dasar laki-laki pengecut !pergi sana ini kan kelompok anak cewek. Dasar benalu ." kata mary mengusir Skye lalu kembali ke topic utama ." Begini nih ceritanya…" lagi lagi omangan Mary terputus dengan seseorang." Ehem ,Mar…" belum selesai orang itu berbicara mary langsung nyolot," SKYE! Upss!"mary kaget bukan kepalang karena itu bukan skye tapi Celia dan Karen." Heh? Mary kau kenapa teriakin nama nya Skye ? lu kira kita Skye ?" kata Karen jengkel sambil membawa makan malam nya." Ma'af Karen, tadi skye gangu terus sih jadi kukira kalian itu skye." Kata Mary bersalah." Ya sudah ayo Claire balik ke topic awal,dan kalian mau dengar tidak kisah yang terjadi antara Skye dan mantan pacar nya." Kata mary yang membuat aku semakin penasaran,dan Karen +celia juga hanya mangguk-mangguk kayk ayam." Jadi waktu dulu Skye itu sekolah di Smp FMNV .dan dia itu adalah orang yang sangat terkenal diantara cewek-cewek,pling disukai karena dia juga punya band yang bernama "Devil Band " .Dia berpacaran dengan Muffy,karena dia adalah cewek tercantik di school salah satu anggota band nya yang bermain di bagian Drumb yang bernama Rock itu suka sama si mencoba terus menerus mendekati Muffy smapai akhirnya Muffy terlena dengan Rock dan melakukan perselingkuhan terhadap waktu itu patah hati banget dan ia ingin meredakan sakit hati nya dengan cara meninggalkan Muffy dan melupakan muffy. Waktu itu aku jadi teman curhat nya si nya dia sudah gak cinta lagi sama si Muffy karena sudah menemukan seseorang wanita yang ia harapkan dari dulu cumin dia bilang si wanita ada di kota ia juga bilang kalau dia akan pindah sekolah sa'at ia Smp kelas 2 ke Smp tempat si wanita itu anggap ini hanya canda'an semata tapi seminggu kemudin dia pergi ke kota Mineral dengan orang tuanya,dan mula bersekolah itu aku sedih banget karena temen yang biasa nya curhat ke aku dah ilang tapi aku sekarang mengerti dia kalian ingin tahu siapa wanita itu ?"Mary menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sampe'sampe si Karen dah makan popcorn kayak lagi nonton sinema aja geh." Yaitu kau ." kata Mary serius malah 2ua rius geh." Eh? Aku ? memang sih Skye suka sama aku tapi dia lebay banget geh." Aku merespon mary." Brakk" suara pintu di dobrak oeh sekelompo wanita yang gak tau asal usul semua pengunjung Inn menoleh kearah suara wanita itu pun berjalan dan mendatangi mata salah satu dari wanita itu sangat centil hingga membuat semua lelaki di Inn terpesona kecuali Skye,dia malah menatap nya sinis dan melanjutkan aktivitas makan dan teman-teman yang langsung melihat kedipan dari wanita itu pun langsung menatap nya sinis+gak suka banget." Hhn… aku mau pesan kamar dong… ! masih ada tidak ?" kata wanita itu memelas sambil memasang muka imut nya di hadapan Dough." Oh. Ma'af nona ma'af sekali tapi kamar nya sudah penginapan kami belum menambahkan kamar 3 hari lagi kamar nya sudah ada." Balas Dough tidak suka dengan gaya bicara wanita itu." Yahh…gimana dong ? terus aku harus tinggal di mana ?" kata wanta itu memelas." Ssst, yang nama nya si kan ? dasar wanita gak tahu diri." Bisik Mary si Muffy ittu bisa mendengar pembcara'an Mary dan aku dan ia pun mulai berjalan kea rah kami." Iyuhhhhh…rakyat jelata kameseupay deh…" kata Muffy and the geng nya itu." Brakk" Karen pun gak suka sama gaya bicara nya si nuffy? Salh denk Muffy yang bener." asal ceplos deh tuh mulut loh ! gue gak suka sama cara bicara loh yang centil itu.!" Kata Karen sambil menjatuhkan Muffy ke lantai." Awwww…sakit! Huuhuhu…sakit…!" rintih Rock yang melihat kejadian itu pun angsung ambil tindakan." Heh cewek pirang ! lo apain pacar gue ? dasar gak tau diri lo ya !" Rock balik menjatuhkan Karen dengan tiba-tiba tapi aoaoaoa Rick dating pada sa'at yang tepat dan melihat Karen kekasih nya jatuh dengan kasar itu pun langsung menghajar si Rock." Karen ! kamu kenapa ? pasti gara-gara dia nih awas yak jurus salto ayam!"Rick pun mengeluarkan jurus itu dan pas sekali alhasil Rock jatuh dengan hidung mimisan#kasian delo' weeee'# " Karen cintaku ! " Rick pun menghampiri Karen dan langsung memeluk nya." ! malu tau ! dilihatin orang!" kata Karen melepaskan pelukan Rick.

" Skye!" kata muffy centil sambil memeluk skye." Akh…lepasin Muffy!' Skye mendesah dan melepaskan tangan muffy dengan kasar."Aduh sayang…aku kangen banget sama kamu ! kamu kok malah pindah ke kota sih ? " Muffy mulai memeluk Skye lagi,aku yang melihat nya menatap Skye sinis dan di dalam diriku rasanya hati ku seperti terbelah jadi dua entah ini perasa'an apa."Apa katamu ? sayang? Dengerin ya Muff,kita itu sudah aku dan kamu gak ada apa-apa lagi." Kata Skye mulai meninggalkan Muffy yang terus juga sih merasakan hal yang sakit tapi aku gak tau nama nya apa. **Cemburu kah aku ?**

LuphyCute**:" Horray dah jadi deh chap.3 nya. Gimana bagus gak ? kalo bagus allhamdulliah kalo' jelek ya kapok deh saya,padahal perjuangan ku mencari ide lagi dongkol banget nih."**

**Cavin: "Haduh cepek deh.*tah dari mana* !"**

**LuphyCute:"Heh ? siapa kamu ? kok kaamu disini ?"**

**Claire:"hehehe ! *kok muncul ya?* kenalin sob,dia temen gue."**

**LuphyCute: "Aduh ini lagi si biangkerok nya malah muncul "**

**Claire:" aja dong ! kan suka-suka gue ! oh ya ini Cavin temen gue dari abad 300 tahun yang lalu ! *di getok pake' laptop author sama Cavin*adaww gak deng boong aku ! dia ini bakalan jadi editor kamu ya! Soal nya aku prihatin sama tulisan-tulisan ancur mu !"**

**LuphyCute dan Claire pun berantem di depan Cavin.**

**Cavin:" Alah udah lah aku yang nutup. Pliss review this fanfic ok ! see you in chapter 4 !**

**Chapter 4**

**Go to School**

**Cavin: Tadaaaa… ! loh kok Cuma aku yang di sini ? mana si author nya yah ? Claire uga gak ada ! Oh ya ini adalah fanfic ke empat dari kami silahkan di baca it…**

Cemburu kah aku ini? Masa' sih aku cemburu pada Muffy ? padahal kan aku bukan siapa-siapa nya si capek banget sih aku sudahlah mendingan tidur bessok kan aku masuk sekolah …

**At Morning**

"Kring…Kring…Kring…"Suara jam weker ku berbunyi lalu kumatikan jam itu." Ukh ganggu tidur orang aja deh.." kata Karen yang langsung menutupi tubuh nya dengan selimut nya."Heh ayo bangun-bangun hari ini kan kita sekolah!" kata Celia dan Mary yang sudah rapih dengan baju seragam nya dan sekarang sedang sisiran." HUAH apa ? oh iya aku lupa !"kataku dan Karen yang langsung bangkit dan ke kaamar mandi cewek,untung kamar mandi nya ada selesai memakai seragam sekolah aku,dan Karen langsung terburu-buru memakai tas kami dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk bawah aku sudah melihat anak cowok yang sedang sarapan." Claire,Karen ini sarapan kalian!" kata Ann yang sudah memakai seragam juga cumin masih repot melayani para pelanggan setia."Oh..trim's kita berangkat bareng ya!"aku mengambil sarapan ku ,Karen juga dan kami pun makan itu aku,Karen,Celia, dan,Mary berangkat aku lihat di belakang kami ada anak cowok uga yaitu Kai,Kakak ku,Gray,Rock,Cliff,Skye…? Skye…? Kok dia akrab sama Rock ya? Padahal kan Rock yang udah merebut Muffy dari sudah sampai juga di sekolah SMA Mineral." Kelas nya yang mana nih ?" kataku seraya menepuk bahu celia." dia Teman-teman kelas kita…" kata celia ….gila bagus amat ya kelas nya ? udah ada ac nya,banyak kecretivan yang di sini ." Hmmm aku mau duduk dimana ya? Ahh dibarisan kedua paling depan aja lah.." aku duduk disitu dan kulihat juga karen duduk di sebelah kanan dekat jendela,Celia dudukdi depan ku,Mary duduk di sampan kiri …Ukhh..Sye? duduk di belakang .dari dulu Skye pesti duduk di belakang yang lain juga sudah mengambil posisi tempat duduk nya. " Teng…Teng…" suara nyaring bell yang berbunyi dan masuklah seorang guru." Okay good morning student!" ata bu guru ramah." Good morming Mom…" " nah perkenal kan nama saya . saya akan mengajar di bidang music."kata ." Coba perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Kata bus sasha lagi." saya Mary pindahan dari kota kita bisa berteman ya." Kata mary pemalu."Nama saya dari kota saya sekolah di SMP bertemu kalian." Kata Ceia PD banget." Nama saya Popuri ,Saya dari kota ini sekali rasa nya bertemu." Kata popri dengan nada teriak mungkin saking senang nya ya? " Nah sekin banyak ana yang sudah mengenakan nama nya tinggal ku nih." name is Claire.I'm 15 years old.I from this to meet you all." Kata ku pake' bahasa inggris –halahn gesok tenan kau Claire- " Nice to meet you Claire !" jawab semua teman-teman ku di ya? Padahal tadi pada blang senang bertemu kalian tapi gk da yang bisa lah gua kan anak cantik gitu."Oke ikut saya ya ! kita akan ke ruang music." Kata bu sasha meninggakan kelas." Wah pelajaran pertama adalah nyangka ya? " kata ku pada Karen "Iya Claire …I love Music ! tapi bu Sasha itu sebenar nya mamah ku loh…." Kata Karen malu-malu tapi mau deh ."Yah elah Karen pantes aja aku liatin muka kalian berdua itu mirip tau !" kata ku 'at sudah sampai di ruang music yang ternyata gua harus koprol terus bilang "WOW,WOW,WOW".ternyata ruangan nya tuh luas banget ada banyak ruangan juga di sana ,ada ruang nge-dance,country music,pop music,peralatan music nya lengkap abis deh dan banyak banget."Ayo anak-anak ke sini." Kata bu sasha menyuruh kami duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan." 1 kita akan belajar bermain music yang kalian suka tapi kalau kalian pas test nilai music jelek bisa di bantu dengan nilai sampingan yang akan alian lakukan sesudah test." Kata bu sasha sambil terus tersenyum." Mamah ! bab pertama dig anti sama ngedance aja bagi yang cewe' klau bisa terus yang gak bisa nyanyi aja ya ! pliss " kata Karen yang mengejutkan para teman-teman ." Oh,Karen sayang seperti nya yang gak bisa main music kalian boleh nge-dance." " Horre !makasih mah" " Iya sayang !" nah sekarang kalian yang minat nya menari silahkan ke ruang yang di sebelah sana ! dan yang music di sebelah situ " kata bu sasha menunjukan arah."aduh ikut yang mana ya?" kata ku bingung." Udah ikut nge-dance aja lah" kata Karen dan Popuri menarikku"Ehh ikut yang mana ya ?" kata Mary juga bingung tapi nasibnya sama kayak aku dia malah di seret dengan celia dan Ann."mary ikut kita yah !" aku dan mry pun hanya bisa pasrah soal nya aku gak bisa nyanyi kalau nge-dance sih aku jago tapi aku sudah lama gak ngedance."Nah ayo kita pilih lagu yang cocok buat nari ." kata Karen aku lihat di sini ada Muffy and the dia juga agi pelajaran music.-ceritanya nih si Muffy and the geng masuk kelas Lovely 1-1 jadi beda kelas gitu tapi pelajaran hari ini sama- " Karen…ada Muffy tuh !" kataku dan yang teman-teman menyadarkan Karen yang asyik milih lagu." Heh? Mana?" kata Karen kaget ." Halowww Rakyat Jelata yang iyuhhh kamseupay semua !"kat Muffy mnyindir kami." Ehh Muff,mndingan kalo'kamu mau cari gara-gara di luar aja geh ! jangan di sini " kata ku membentak Muffy sambil memgangi kepala karena pusing." APA? Bukan nya kamu ya yang cari gara-gara ? oh ya kenalin ya aku Muffy" kata Muffy bergaya imut."Gua Nami" kata nami begayo maco." Gua Kate" ini juga begaya centil"Gua Chriss" kata Chriss bagaya cool "Dan aku Lumina" kata Lumintu-eh salah denk-kata Lumina gaya anak bangsawan." Kami adalah The Angel Band" seru Muffy and the geng nya itu." Hoekkkk" kata Popuri dan kami kompak,bermaksud menyindir." Ahh mending ke tempat itu yah kayak nya lebih enak geh gak ada PENGGANGGU KECOAK BUSUK kayak disini" kata Karen pergi." Ehh kalian itu yang kecoak busuk iyuh kamseupay tahu !" kata Muffy emosi."ya elu itu yang kamseupay ! hahahaha" kata kami kompak meninggalkan sa'at sampai di tempat yang di maksud Karen kami memilih lagu yang cocok." Ehh gimana kalau lagu JB down to earth" kata Mary ngusulkan" Jangan nanti aneh ! cari lagu yang rada nge bitt gitu !" kata Karen." First dance?" jawab celia." Terlalu kalem !" komen ku." Emm..kiss and tell?" kata Ann coba- coba" Ahh kepanjangan tuh lagu !" kata Karen lagi."Cherrybelle?"Brand New Day" ?" kata Popuri semangat tapi ragu." Ahh iya yah coba dengerin lagu nya ! sini di gedein aja suara nya !" kata Karen mengambil tip dan measukkan kaset." Wah..bagus juga lagu nya! Apalagi makna nya ya ?" kata ku senang tapi tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat ku kenal tapi kali ini lebih bagus karena ia sedang bernyanyi.

_**Semula ku tak tahu**_

_**Engkau juga kan ingin memilikinya**_

_**Bukankah ku lebih dulu**_

_**Bila engkau teman ku sebaiknya tak mengganggu**_

_**Dia untukku bukan untukmu**_

_**Dia milikku bukan milikmu**_

_**Pergilah kamu jangan kau ganggu **_

_**Biarkan aku mendekatinya**_

_**Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkan nya**_

_**Karena dia,berikan aku pertanda cinta**_

_**Jangan lah kamu banyak bermimpi hooo….**_

_**Dia untuk aku…**_

_**Bukankah belum pasti kamu juga kan jadi dengan diri nya….**_

_**Dia yang menentukan apa yang kan terjadi…**_

_**Tak usah mengatur ku…**_

_**Dia untukku bukan untuk mu…**_

_**Dia milikku bukan milikmu…**_

_**Lihatlah nanti,lihatlah saja …**_

_**Biarkan aku mendekatinya…**_

_**Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapat kan nya **_

_**Karena dia,berikan aku pertanda juga..**_

_**Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi ohhh…**_

_**Ohh…ohhhh….**_

_**Kusarankan engkau mundur saja owuohhh….**_

_**Dia untukku bukan untukmu…**_

_**Dia milikku bukan milikmu…**_

_**Pergilah kamu …**_

_**Jangan kau ganggu…biarkan aku mendekati nya…**_

_**Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkan nya**_

_**Karena dia,berikan aku pertanda cinta…**_

_**Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi …**_

_**Dia milikku ,dia milikku…**_

_**Dia untukku,dia untukku…**_

_**Lihatlah nanti,lihatlah saja…**_

_**Biarkan aku mendekatinya**_

_**Kamu tak akan mugkin mendapatkan nya karena dia**_

_**Berikan aku pertanda juga…**_

_**Jangan kamu banyak bermimpi ohh… **_

_**Dia untuk aku…**_

_**Bukan…**_

_**Dia untuk aku…**_

Ternyata yang nyani lagu itu si Skye sama si Gray. Waduh ternyata udah pada selesai latihan nynyi semua tinggal pada tampil and ternyata yang tadi tampil performance itu grup nya si Gray and Skye, anggota nya tuh ada si Cliff yang join di stik drum,kakak ku dan Kai main gitar,Skye and si Gary jadi vokalis band nya." Karen…bagus banget suara nya ya!" kata popuri sweatdropp."yaelah masih bagus suara ku kali' ! oh iya ini kan hari pertama pelajaran music kata mamah ku seharian ini kita belajar music ! soal nya sekolah ini khusus music dan menari gitu keren kan !" kata Karen jingkrak-jingkrak." Yeeeeeeeee!" kata ku dan teman-teman ." oke jadi lagu nya apa nih ? beneran mau lagu nya cherrybele?" kata celia gugup(?)." Ya udah lah itu aja kan semangat jadi nya ! ayo kita cari gerakan nya !"kata Karen mengajak ku dan teman-teman bangkit." Nah kita cari formasi nya dulu kita kan ada 6 orang nih jadi 3 orang datang dari sana dan 3 orang lagi datang dari situ ,kalo dah gitu…bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…" kata karen mengatur tempat kami dan mencari 1 jam kemudian dance kami sudah jadi tinggal di hapalin aja gerakan nya." Nah ayo kita coba latihan lagi ! kita pasti bisa kok ! dan yang terpenting sa'at tampil nanti itu kita harus selalu senyum ,aktif banget dn PD aja !" kata Karen lagi." Karen? Coba liat di sana!" kata Mary ." apa?hah !" kata ku kaget." Gila si Muffy and the geng nya kayak dah mau go internasional aja ya! liatin geh mereka lincah banget dan dia bisa' menjatuhkan setiap orang dengan aura nya ya ! "kata Ann sambil memainkan rambutnya." Huh! Dah ahhh! Jangan di peduli'in dong Ann! Biarin aja dia ! yuk latihan ".kata ku memecah selesai latihan dan kami merasa cukup ok untuk tampil kami pun maju dan menampilkan dance kami." Ok guys! Kita di sini mau menampilkan sebuah dance yang mungkin bisa buat hiburan! Yosh let's go !" kata Karen semangat. " 1,2,3" !

_**Hey Twibies listen to this.  
Jangan pernah kau merasa sendiri.  
Jangan pernah kau berkecil hati.  
Hilangkan semua kisah gelisah.  
Tunjukkan pada dunia kau bisa.  
Coba sejenak kau renungkan ini.  
Langkahkan kaki dan mantapkan hati.  
Yakinlah semua kan baik saja.  
Jadikan hidupmu lebih indah.  
Someday you'll find out.  
That you are brighter than the star.  
Just be strong.  
Just be brave.  
And be sure.  
Yes you can.  
Kau lah bintang hidupmu…  
Lupakanlah semua yang lalu.  
Kita sambut yang baru.  
Janganlah kau ragu tuk maju.  
Kejar semua impianmu.  
Hadapi semua rintangan.  
Kuatkanlah tekatmu.**_

Gapailah semua anganmu.  
Yakinkanlah dirimu…  
It's A Brand New Day!  
Jangan pernah kau merasa sendiri.  
Jangan pernah kau berkecil hati.  
Hilangkan semua kisah gelisah.  
Tunjukkan pada dunia kau bisa.  
Someday you'll find out.  
That you are brighter than the star.  
Just be strong.  
Just be brave.  
And be sure.  
Yes you can.  
Kaulah bintang hidupmu…  
Lupakanlah semua yang lalu.  
Kita sambut yang baru.  
Janganlah kau ragu tuk maju.  
Kejar semua impianmu.  
Hadapi semua rintangan.  
Kuatkanlah tekatmu.  
Gapailah semua anganmu.  
Yakinkanlah dirimu.  
It's A Brand New Day!

ChiBi ChiBi Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha…  
ChiBi ChiBi Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha…  
ChiBi ChiBi Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha…  
ChiBi ChiBi Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha…  
Bad things happen.  
But there is always a reason.  
Gotta end this rainy season.  
Let's see some action.

Show 'em what you got!  
What you got!  
Come on give a shot.  
Twibies come closer!  
We're gonna get stronger.  
Stronger than ever!  
Someday you'll find out.  
That you are brighter than the star.  
Just be strong.  
Just be brave.  
And be sure.  
Yes you can!  
Kaulah bintang hidupmu…  
Lupakanlah semua yang lalu.  
Kita sambut yang baru.  
Janganlah kau ragu tuk maju .  
Kejar semua impianmu.

Hadapi semua rintangan.  
Kuatkanlah tekatmu.  
Gapailah semua anganmu.  
Yakinkanlah dirimu.  
It's A Brand New Day!  
It's A Brand New Day!  
It's A Brand New Day!  
Brand New Day…

Setelah selesai semua orang bertepuk tangan ! gila heboh banget deh ! aku lihat Muffy and the geng kelihatan murung banget mungkin kesel karena kami mencuri hati para orang tapi aku lihat si lumina malah tepuk tangan sambil seneng-seneng gitu kayak dukung band kami tapi ia malah kena marah sama si Muffy."Okay anak-anak sekarang waktunya istirahat pertama kalian boleh ke kantin sekarang. But you must make two line ! kalian harus rapih baris nya ! understand?"kata menenangkan kehebohan ."Yes mom !1" seru anak-anak."Claire I'm with you !" kata Celia mendekatiku." "kataku berjalan dengan celia,Karen dengan Ann,Popuri dengan berjalan kearah café dan sa'at masuk ternyata sudah banyak orang yang ada di café ini."Umm aku gak pd nih " kataku takut sambil memeluk tangan Celia."Claire PD aja kale' gak papa kok ! oh ayo kamu mau minum atau makan apa Claire ?" kata Celia sambil memerhatikan setiap menu."Apa ya? Aku cappuccino sama cupkcake aja." "Ok kalau aku Fruitlatte sama fruitsalad aja " lalu kami mengambil makanan kami dan makan di meja nomor 13."Celia? kamu gak takut nih ?"Tanya Popuri ketakutan."takut apa pop?""hmm..ini kan meja nomor 13 ! 13 tau! Ini angka kesialan tau cel !apalagi kita masih baru di sekolah ini !" kata Popuri ketakutan."Kenapa sih ? santai aja lah kamu jangan percaya deh sama tahayul !" "O..O,oooooow? Mungkin Popuri benar deh !coba liat dibelakng kamu !" kata Ann ikut gemetaran."siapa sih ! napa? Oh kakak kelas ya ? memang kenapa?"kata celia nyantai."Cel,mending jangan diremehin deh !kita ganti meja aja yuk ?"ajak ku sambil berdiri."EHEM? hai juniorrrrr-juniorrrr tengil?lo gak mau kan dapet hukuman dari kita karena lo gak sopan sama kita?"kata salah satu senior cantik berbadan tinggi ,seksi,dan berkulit putih pokoknya top markotop deh!"Brakk" meja dibanting sama Karen."Heh ,elo lagi ! ngapain lo sekolah disini ?"kata Karen nyantai sambil meminum jus anggur nya."WHAT?berani banget sih kamu ! kamu nih dari dulu jaman SMP sampe sekarang gak ada ya rasa hormat sedikit sama senior?"kata nya lagi." Dah ah pergi yukz capek nih " kata Karen meninggalkan anak-anak senior ."Karen jangan segitunya deh ! nanti bisa kualat kamu !" kata Mary ngingetin."


End file.
